Big Bird, Little Wing, Baby Bird and Mini Bat: Ever After
by Savy160
Summary: Random one shot drabbles about Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian when they grow up and have families of their own. Mostly family fluff. Rated T for language (mainly from Jason) and sexual references (also from Jason).
1. Chapter 1: Ever After

**Big Bird, Little Wing, Baby Bird and Mini Bat: Ever After**

**Random one shot drabbles about Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian when they grow up and have families of their own. Mostly family fluff. **

**Rated T for language (mainly from Jason) and sexual references (also from Jason).**

**I do not own Batman or anything related (If I did Damian would not have died, Dick would still be Nightwing, Tim wouldn't be a swan queen, everyone's origins wouldn't be screwed up, and the New 52 would not exist…. Except for Red Hood and the Outlaws) **

**Dick is 26, Jason is 22, Tim is 16, and Damian is 13 in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Ever After**

**Jason's POV**

I could hear shouting in the cave as I peered around the corner to see Bruce and Dick yelling at each other.

"They can't just leave him there to die!" Dick yelled at Bruce.

"It's out of my hands, Dick." Bruce calmly replied.

"Clark's not even going to inform Dinah and Ollie about him! He's their son!"

"The League cannot help. We'd be meddling in foreign affairs if we-"

"Bruce, Roy's life is at stake. They will kill him."

Roy's in trouble? The Justice League can't help? What is going on?

"Dick, calm down. You're getting married in three days. There's nothing we-"

"Barbara'd understand. She'd-"

"No. The President has ordered that the League not get involved… They can't do anything in Quraci."

**********Break*********

**Tim's POV**

I could see armor piercing bullets and magazines on Jason's bed as I pushed his door open. He had a duffel bag on his bed. Before I could see what was inside, his hand encased my wrist.

"What are you doing in here, Tim?" he coldly asked, releasing my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"You're going after Roy aren't you?"

"Try and understand-"

"You could die! It's too dangerous! You can't-"

"I know!" He hissed.

"Dick's getting married in three days. You just can't leave and-"

"I'll be back before then."

"But-"

"I'll be fine."

"Jay, don't go." I pleaded.

"You'd go if it was Conner or Bart." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but… I'd bring backup with me."

"Sorry, Babybird. This is a solo mission."

"Fine… I'm telling Bruce!" I yelled and turned to leave.

I made it to the door before his hand closed over my mouth as he pinned me to the floor.

"Stop struggling! Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, but this is something I have to do… He saved my life. I owe him… You'd do the same for your friends." He pleaded, removing his hand from my mouth and letting me up.

"Fine… I won't tell, but you have to take someone with you for backup."

"You can't go with me. I can't be worrying about you."

"I know. But, you have to take someone." I sighed.

"And who do you suggest?"

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

Everyone was silent at the Justice League meeting. Everyone knew what was happening. Roy Harper would be executed in a few minutes. Ollie and Dinah didn't even know. They couldn't know. Ollie was home with a broken leg as Dinah took care of him and their daughters.

Everyone looked up as the doors burst open. An angry Black Canary marched into the room with mascara running down her face.

"Damn you Clark! This is your fault! They're going to kill my baby and you're not even going to do anything! How dare you keep this from us!"She yelled as Diana quickly leapt up and tried to calm her down.

"Dinah, I'm so sorry. But, Arsenal knew what he was getting into. He knew the risks of going-" Clark began before stopping as a live streaming flashed across the screen.

Everyone looked up as Dinah started crying harder. The live streaming was from Quraci… They're broadcasting Roy's execution.

The screen soon displayed a prison in Quarci. Roy was being marched through the prison as a pastor approached him. Roy looked horrible. He was skeletal, his hair was long and unruly, bloodied bruises littered his body.

They came to a stop in front of the overweight pastor. The man opened his Bible as smoke pellets hit the ground. Everyone kept their eyes focused on the screen as the smoke began to clear.

In place of the pastor was the Red Hood.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

We stood back to back. Arrows and bullets rained down upon the approaching terrorists.

"Here's hoping this wasn't as well thought out as the rescue is going to get." Roy muttered.

"Rescue might be a bit overselling it… Come on!" I yelled and ran over to the prison wall with Roy at my heels.

"Hood! RPG!" he yelled, tackling me as the rocket zoomed over us and exploded into the wall… Huh, that works too.

The wall quickly crumbled as we ran for the opening. A Jeep lied ahead of us.

"Hop in." I ordered as he stared at me in shock. "Roy Harper, speechless? You just made this whole trip worth it."

I shoved his in shock ass towards the Jeep before getting behind the wheel and gunning it.

"I wonder if it's too late to get my cell back?" he asked, shooting an arrow at an approaching thug.

"You're more than welcome to stay."

"What were you thinking, Roy?" I asked.

"I was set up. Cheshire was the one that bombed their government. I didn't do it. I only came here because I was after her… She escaped and left me to take the blame."

"You were having sex when she escaped, weren't you?"

"Come on! She's so damn sexy! Besides, I'm sure nothing will come of it… And you have to admit it. We make a good team."

"The only reason I'm here is cause if anything happens to you… that would make me the worst former sidekick ever… Besides, we're even now. You saved my life. I saved yours."

"Tanks!"

"Don't mention it."

"No, I mean real tanks… three, straight ahead! I hope you have at least one good backup."

I smirked as the three tanks were struck by fireballs. Roy's mouth dropped open as Kory came into view.

"Is she with you?"

"With us. But yeah."

"No way! Do you have to date all of your brother's ex-girlfriends!"

"What can I say? Chicks dig me… It's the giant red helmet… And speaking of ex-girlfriends, one of them is about to become off-limits."

"What?"

"Dick's getting married tomorrow and if I'm late to my brother's wedding; his bride will slit my throat."

**********Break**********

**Dick's POV**

"You're late." I hissed as Jason came to stand in between me, Tim, and Damian.

"Only by a few minutes." He whispered back.

"How's Roy doing?" I asked, noticing him sitting with Ollie, Dinah, Artemis, and Mia.

"He's alive, no thanks to you people."

"I wasn't happy about it either… Bruce is pissed with you by the way."

"He'll get over it." he muttered, looking in the direction of Bruce's glare.

We stopped whispering as the doors to the church opened. I felt my heart jump as Barbara and the Commissioner started walking down the aisle.

Everything is going to change now.

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

As I walked past Damian's room, I could hear crying from the inside. I cautiously opened the door and found Damian curled up on his bed crying.

"Damian, are you okay?" I asked as I approached him.

"Get out, Drake!" he yelled.

"Only if you tell me what's wrong." I replied, only to be met by soft sobs. "Is it because Dick and Jay are leaving?"

He shrugged and continued to ignore me as I took a seat on his bed and carefully laid my hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Damian, I'm still here."

"As if that was important." he sarcastically replied.

"Dick and Jason aren't leaving forever... We're going to leave one day too. Everything's going to change now, but it doesn't have to be for the worse... The four of us will always be brothers. Nothing will ever change that."

I hugged him as he slowly hugged/attempted to strangle me back.

"Tell anyone and I shall end you."

And some things will never change.


	2. Chapter 2:Twins

**Chapter 2: Twins**

**Dick's POV**

I laid down beside Barbara in our bed as she continued to eat the entire gallon of chocolate ice-cream.

"Dick?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel like fries would be really good." She replied, setting the empty container on the nightstand.

"Honey, it's midnight and you just had ice-cream."

"McDonald's is open 24/7."

"I'm not going down there."

I looked up as she started to sniffle.

"Um Babs? You okay?"

"You don't love me! I'm fat! It's like a thousand degrees in here! I vomit every morning! I'm tired! I have to wear ugly clothes! I'm fat! And all you do is complain about everything! You did this to me, you bastard!" She screamed.

"So, you want the large fries?"

**********Break**********

"Did you set up the patio outside?" Barbara asked as I zipped her dress up.

"Yes, honey. Everything's all set up for your baby shower and I'll be out of the house during the shower."

"Good… Dick, does this dress make me look fat?"

"Is that a trick question? I mean you're pregnant."

"Forget it! I'm changing! And did you eat my cheesecake!"

"You said you didn't want it anymore!"

**********Break**********

**Barbara's POV**

I shoved an entire cookie into my mouth as Diana, Mia, Helena, Stephanie, Donna, Kory, Selina, Dinah, Donna, and several of my friends joined me at the table.

"I can't believe you're having a baby!" Dinah squealed.

"A child is such a blessing!" Diana stated.

"I can't wait to babysit!" Mia stated.

"Friend Barbara, your infant will be as beautiful as Richard." Kory stated as everyone stared at her.

"Um thank you?" I replied as she beamed.

"Would you like to open the gifts now?" Selina asked as I nodded.

"Alright." I replied, standing up.

The second I stood, I felt liquid running down my legs… Oh my God! My water broke!

***********Break***********

**Dick's POV**

"Just breathe, honey. Just breathe." I ordered as she grabbed my hand and began squeezing the life out of it.

"Easy babe, that's my crime fighting hand." I winced as she started screaming.

"You did this to me, you damn bastard!" she screamed, gripping my hand harder.

***********Break***********

**Bruce's POV**

Jim and I paced nervously outside of the door. We could hear Barbara screaming in pain.

"I'm sure she's fine." I stated.

"The baby's early." He stated softly.

I didn't reply. Seconds later, the silence was broken by a newborn baby crying. The only sound was a baby crying before she started screaming again.

We practically killed each to get into the room first and froze. Two. There are two of them. Barbara was lying on the bed with a baby in her arms as Dick sat beside her with a baby in his arms.

"Would you like to meet your grandsons?" Dick asked as we both stepped forward.

I took the baby from Dick as Jim took the baby from Barbara. I looked down at the baby boy with jet black hair and striking blue eyes. I smiled down at him.

"We've given the names a lot of thought. And we decided to name them after the most important men in our life." Dick stated as we looked at them.

"Daddy, the one you're holding is named James Alfred." Barbara stated as he proudly smiled.

"And Bruce, the one you're holding, we named him John Bruce." Dick stated as I beamed with pride.

I looked down at my fussy grandchild as he gripped my finger with his entire hand. That was when the door opened and the room was flooded with women from Barbara's baby shower.

"I told you the child would be as beautiful as Richard." Kory announced as everyone stared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of the reviews and comments! Just to let ya'll know, the first few chapters are basically serving as introductory chapters :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Not Mine

**Tim is 21 in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Not Mine**

**Tim's POV**

"Has she returned my call?" I asked as my secretary shook her head.

"No sir. Your fiancé hasn't returned your call yet." Bonnie replied as I gazed out of the window of the plane. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not right now… Thank you." I replied as she turned to head back to her seat.

"Very well, sir. We'll be landing in ten minutes and the limo will already be there."

**********Break**********

When I arrived at Stephanie's apartment, I could see a light coming from her bedroom window.

"Would you like me to wait for you, sir?" My driver, Marcus asked as he opened the limo door.

"No, Marcus… I'll be fine. Take the rest of the night off." I replied, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Of course, sir. Have a nice night." He replied as I headed towards her door.

I rang her doorbell and waited patiently. But, she never answered. I sighed before calling her phone. But, she never answered. I finally pulled out my key to her apartment and unlocked the door.

"Steph! It's me, Tim!" I called, moving through the dark apartment.

I finally got to her bedroom. I could hear sobbing coming from inside her room.

"Stephanie, are you okay?" I asked, pushing her door open.

I froze when I saw her. My eyes traveled to her enormous stomach showing through her thin T-shirt… Impossible.

"You… You're pregnant… But, we've never had-" I began before breaking off. "You cheated on me!"

"I-I'm S-sorry."

"I was only gone for five months!"

"It just happened! It was before we got engaged! didn't mean-"

"How could you do this to me! I'm supposed to be your husband in two days!"

"I-I'm S-sorry!" She cried.

"No, Stephanie. I'm sorry." I calmly replied before walking out.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"How was Japan?" I asked as Tim sat across from me.

"Fine. The company is perfectly in order of there." He absentmindedly replied.

"Something wrong, Tim?"

"No."

"Cheer up. Your wedding is tomorrow."

He looked away as I raised an eyebrow.

"You sure nothing is wrong?"

"I'm sure… Do you remember when Selina tried to convince you that her baby was yours?"

"But the child wasn't mine." I somberly replied.

"But, you were ready to adopt her if you needed to. Why? She wasn't yours. Selina had her with another man. Not you. But, you offered to take her in. Why?"

"I don't know, Tim. Why are we talking about this now?"

"It's nothing. I forgot that you just like to collect children." He muttered. "I have to go. I promised Dick I'd see him."

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

"Tim, would you like some coffee?" Barbara asked as I took a seat at their kitchen table.

"Sure… thanks." I replied as she placed a cup of the steaming liquid in front of me.

"Dick will be down in a minute. He's putting Johnny and Jamie down for their nap." She replied.

"Oh… How are they doing?"

"They're a handful… especially with another on the way." She muttered while placing her hands on her oversized belly.

"How much longer do you have?"

"Three months."

"It's a girl this time, right?"

"Right."

I nodded as Dick's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen. He smiled when he noticed me.

"Timmy! You're back from Japan!" he exclaimed before hugging me.

"Hey Dick… Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Um, alone.?" I softly added as he glanced at Barbara.

"Honey, don't you want to go laydown for a minute?" he asked as she sighed.

"Fine… I need a nap anyway." She muttered before leaving the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Remember when you were twenty-two and you got Barbara pregnant?"

"Yeah… We lost the baby." He grievingly replied.

I swallowed before asking, "What if it wasn't yours? Would you still have asked her to marry you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if she'd cheated on you with another man? What if the baby wasn't yours? What would you have done?"

"Tim, what does-"

"What would you have done?"

"I probably would have left… If it was another girl. But, I couldn't leave Babs. I love her too much. I would have raised the child as my own… Maybe… I guess I just don't know what I'd do… Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing… I guess I'd better go." I replied, standing.

"Already? You haven't even seen the boys yet."

"I'll see them later… They're napping right now."

**********Break**********

"I'm sorry, Tim. I never meant to hurt you. I swear. I just-"

"It doesn't matter, Stephanie… I still love you."

"You do?" Steph asked in surprise.

"Yes… Which is why I haven't cancelled the wedding."

"You haven't?"

"No… How many people know that the baby isn't mine?"

"Only you. Everyone just assumed that-"

"Then let them form their own assumptions… No one is to ever know that the baby isn't mine."


	4. Chapter 4: New Addition

**Chapter 4: New Addition**

**Dick's POV**

Jamie started crying as Johnny placed his hands on Barbara's stomach.

"Jaime, what's wrong?" I asked, picking him up.

"Mommy ate our new sister!" he wailed as Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Nuh uh, stupid! Mommy's knocked up!" Johnny yelled.

"John Bruce! Where did you hear that from?" Babs snapped.

"From Uncle Jay." He sheepishly answered as Barbara shot me a dirty look.

I shrugged before returning my attention back to my twins.

"Johnny, we don't say things like that and apologize to your brother for calling him a bad name."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Now Jaime, Mommy didn't eat her. You see, the baby has to live in Mommy's stomach until-"

"Mommy's an alien!" He exclaimed.

"No, Mommy's not an alien." I sighed as they continued to eye Barbara's stomach suspiciously.

"So she's not fat?" Johnny asked.

"No, she's not fat either." I sighed.

"How did the baby get in there?" Jamie asked.

"Uh…"

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"Thanks for watching them." Dick stated as we herded the twin four year olds towards me.

"Of course. How's Barbara?" I asked.

"She's okay. The baby's due any day now. It's a good thing we checked into the hospital early… I have to go." He replied before bending down to his twins.

He hugged them both and kissed their cheeks before saying, "Be good for Grandpa Bruce."

**********Break**********

"And they lived happily ever after." I stated, closing the story book as they yawned.

"Read it again!" Johnny ordered.

"No. You're both going to bed."

"I'm not tired!" he shouted as Jamie just stared at the teddy bear in his arms.

"Do not shout, Johnny." I warned as he quickly shut up. "Jamie, what's wrong? You've been silent this entire night."

"Grandpa, is Mommy dying?" Jamie tearfully asked.

"Of course not." I replied, lifting him into my lap and wiping away a loose tear.

Wanting the same attention, Johnny crawled over until he was seated on my other knee.

"Then why is she at the hosbital?" he sobbed.

"It's hospital!" Johnny corrected him as I shot him a glare.

"Your daddy already told you. You're getting a new sister."

"I don't want one!" he wailed.

"I don't want one either!" Johnny screamed.

"It's a little late for that." I muttered as the phone rang.

"Master Bruce! Master Richard is on the phone for you! Miss Barbara has just delivered!" Alfred excitedly called.

**********Break**********

I held their hands as we walked through the hospital before reaching the delivery room. I could see Jim smiling as a nurse placed a sleeping baby down on one of the beds.

"Grandpa Jim!" The twins shouted, running up to him.

"Boys." He greeted, smiling down at them.

I looked through the glass at the sleeping baby girl with a head full of red hair. The twins pressed their faces up against the glass and fogged it up as they tried to see their new sister.

"What are we supposed to do with that thing!" Johnny shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!<strong>

**I need help with a name for Tim's and Stephanie's baby girl. Comment or message me your suggestions :)**


	5. Chapter 5: More Than Just A House

**Just wanted to say thanks to those of you who submitted ideas for the name of Tim's and Steph's baby! The name I chose was Jacqueline Lee (suggested by my boyfriend, who doesn't actually read my stories, but is forced to listen to me talk about them anyway. God bless him for having to put up with me and my fandoms. He suggested that since Tim's middle name is Jackson, she should be named after him… and he did just write a paper on JFK)**

**Chapter 5: More Than Just A House**

**Tim's POV**

"As I said earlier, tell Luthor that Bruce and I are unable to meet with him this week. I am far too busy. I'll be in tomorrow at nine." I stated into the phone before hanging up with my secretary.

I shoved the device into my pocket as I unlocked the door to Drake Manor. I hate the house. Too many bad memories.

"Stephanie! I'm back!" I yelled, climbing the marble staircase.

I still can't call this place home. It will never be home.

I pushed open the door to the nursery and walked over to the crib. Soft blue eyes looked up at me as she waved her arms around. Wisps of golden hair covered her head. She giggled as drool slid down the sides of her mouth.

"Hey Jackie." I softly whispered as I gingerly lifted her out of the crib.

She babbled as she started pulling on the buttons of my suit. Holding her close, I pressed a kiss to her hair.

"It's funny. She likes you more than she likes me." Stephanie softly stated as she came to stand beside me.

"She's an excellent judge of character." I teased as Steph rolled her eyes.

"How was work?"

"Same old same old."

"Hmm... What about tomorrow? It's Saturday and I really want to go shopping with Barbara."

"I don't know Steph. I do have to go to work-"

"Tim, you're the head of Drake Enterprises! You can afford to take the weekends off!" She interrupted.

"I'll think about it." I replied, placing Jacqueline back down in her crib.

**********Break**********

The next morning, Stephanie was nursing Jackie as I walked past the baby's room. I paused as I watched the two most important women in my life. Stepping away from the door, I dialed my secretary's number.

"Yes Mr. Wayne is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"Cancel all of my appointments. I'm not going to work today… In fact, take the day off, Bonnie." I replied before hanging up.

I returned my attention to Steph and the baby… I spent most of my childhood alone in this house. It never felt like home to me… Perhaps, things will change.


	6. Chapter 6: I Do

**Eliwats22's request for Damian and Mia to get married.**

**Mia is 22 and Damian is 23.**

**Chapter 6: I Do**

**Damian's POV**

I sighed as I knocked on the Queen's door. Please don't be home. Please don't be-

"What do you want?" Mr. Queen growled.

Shit.

"May I come inside?" I asked politely.

"I suppose, but Mia isn't here. She's with Artemis."

"I wish to speak with you."

He looked surprised, but allowed me to enter anyway. I sat down across from him on the couch. I twisted my hands in my lap nervously before shouting, "I want your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Time seemed to stop as he stared off into space.

"Mr. Queen?"

"What?"

"Are you alright, sir?"

"She's too young! I don't even know if you can support her!"

"Both of my parents are billionaires… You're a billionaire."

"You're… you… aren't-"

"I love your daughter with all of my heart. I've known that for nearly fifteen years now. I can make her happy. I shall not allow anything to happen to her… I love her. But, I know she'll never marry me unless we have your permission."

**********Break**********

"Where are we going?" she asked as we stopped outside of an old abandoned arcade.

I slipped her hands into mine as we walked inside the old abandoned building. I smiled down at her.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Mia, don't you remember where we are?" I asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"An abandoned arcade?"

"Well, yes but no… This is where we first kissed… This is where I realized that I love you and no other woman could ever compare to you. This is where I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I softly said before getting down on one knee.

Tears fell from her eyes as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box. I could hear her heart beating as I opened the lid, revealing the engagement ring that had once belonged to my grandmother.

"Mia, will you marry me?"

**********Break**********

I crossed my arms as Colin, AJ, and Freddy laughed at me. Grayson was too busy trying to control his twin terrors to be much help, while Drake stayed on his phone. And of course Todd isn't here.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Colin stated as I shrugged.

"I can't believe we're still sitting here and watching you try on suits." Freddy murmured as I rolled my eyes.

"How does it look?" I asked as they rolled their eyes.

"It looks like every other one you've already tried on! Buy it so we can go!" AJ yelled.

**********Break**********

I paced nervously in my dressing room.

"Dami, you okay?" Grayson asked as I nodded.

"You know, it's okay to be nervous. I was. But, it turned out okay. Barbara gave me twin boys and a beautiful baby girl… Everything-" he began before being cut off by his twin terrors.

"Uncle Damian! Uncle Damian! Guess what!" His twins screamed as I glared at them.

"What?" I hissed.

"I learned a new move!" they shouted as I rolled my eyes.

Of course they did. The twin terrors take after their father, while the girl takes after Gordon. I watched as the seven year olds flipped at the wrong moment and collided with each other as they started to hit each other.

"Watch it, Jamie!"

"You messed up, Johnny!"

"John Bruce! James Alfred! Enough!" Grayson yelled as he separated them.

"And so I'm reminded of why I never had kids."

Everyone looked up to see Todd entering with Drake behind him. He took a seat as the twins ran over to him and started talking very loudly as Todd restrained himself from shooting them.

"Congratulations, Damian." Drake stated, without looking up from his phone.

"Well, one of us had to remain a virgin and it wasn't going to be me." I replied, receiving a glare from him.

"What's a virgin?" Jamie asked.

"It's someone who lives in Virginia stupid!" Johnny yelled.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"John Bruce! James Alfred! Enough!" Grayson yelled as he separated them again. "Sorry Dami, but we're going to find our seats."

We watched him leave as he dragged his heathens behind him.

"I can't believe you're tying the knot." Todd stated as he lit a cigarette.

"Jay, you can't smoke in here. It's a church." Drake chided.

"I didn't see a sign, Virgin Wonder." He replied as Drake turned red and turned to leave, but stopped as Todd grabbed his arm.

"Don't be like that, Babybird. You feather's will get ruffled over nothing." Todd chided before turning to me.

"Congrats Mini Bat."

"Stop calling me that. I'm an inch taller than you." I hissed as he rolled his eyes.

"But, I'm still bigger and I can still kick your ass." He smirked before pushing Drake out ahead of him as Harper walked in.

"Damian… you know, after today, we'll be brother-in-laws."

"I am aware of that." I replied.

"Just wanted to let you know that if you break her heart, I'll break yours with an arrow. We clear?"

"You can try." I smirked as he nodded.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I left Lian with Kory." He replied retreating as Father walked in with Mary in his arms.

"You look pretty, Uncle Damian." The four year old stated as she held tightly to Father's neck.

"Thank you." I replied as the tiny redhead held out a colored picture of a robin.

"Me and Grandpa colored it for you. Do you like it?" She asked as I nodded.

"Very much. Thank you." I replied, smiling at her.

I refuse to babysit Grayson's twin terrors, but Mary… I wouldn't mind.

Father set her down as he handed her a coloring book before turning to me.

"Damian, I'm proud of you… Is this what you want?"

"This is what I've always wanted." I softly replied.

"Then we'll see you out there." He replied as Mary slipped her hand into his.

**********Break**********

Colin stood beside me as I looked out into the crowded pews. Father sat beside Grayson. Grayson was beside Gordon with his arm around her. Drake and Todd were beside each other. Dinah sat with Harper and Kory beside them. The entire Justice League and practically every Gotham and Star City diplomat sat behind them.

I glared at my two ring bearers who took turns snatching on the pillow containing the rings, but they quickly stopped as Gordon glared at the twins.

I held my breath as the doors opened. I forced myself to breathe as Lian and Mary skipped down the aisle throwing flowers as Artemis followed them. Queen stepped through the doors with my beloved hanging onto his arm. I watched as they slowly moved down the aisle.

This is it.

**********Break**********

We watched the sun disappear into the horizon from the balcony of our suite on the cruise ship.

"I'm going to take a shower." she stated as I followed behind her.

"Allow me to assist you." I smirked.

"No!" she sharply hissed.

"We're married now." I growled.

"You know we can't! You knew when you asked me to marry you!"

"I'll wear a cond-"

"No... I can't take that risk." she whispered.

"Mia-"

"I said no!" she yelled before slamming the bathroom door and locking it behind her.

Sinking onto the sofa, I could hear her crying in the bathroom. Dammit. I sighed before getting off of the sofa and knocking on the bathroom door.

"Please unlock the door... I... I apologize for my behavior." I mumbled as she opened the door.

"No, Damian. I'm sorry... I just can't give you certain things. I'll never be able to... You deserve be-"

"No. Do not apologize. I was aware of certain consequences when I proposed... and they do not matter. You are the only thing that matters."

* * *

><p><strong>So Damian and Mia are married... How will Talia take it when she finds out ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Safe and Sound

**WARNING: Chapter contains dark themes and non-descriptive rape and somewhat non-descriptive torture, but it has a happy ending**

**Chapter 7: Safe and Sound**

**Jason's POV**

I yawned and draped my arm over her waist as I nuzzled into her flaming red hair. The bed creaked as she rolled over to face me. I opened my eyes slightly as I noticed… tattoos! Kory doesn't have tattoos… or facial hair! Holy shit! Roy and I were lying in the same bed completely naked! His eyes opened and we stared at each other for about two seconds.

"What the Hell!" I yelled as the two of us quickly leapt out of the bed.

"Me? What the Hell do you think you were doing! I have a daughter!"

"Good morning." Kory greeted from the doorway of the bedroom.

"What the hell happened last night!" I demanded to know as I glared at them.

"You both were highly intoxicated and wanted to have sex with me. I obliged both of you at once... I believe it is called a threesome." Kory replied as Roy and I swapped glances.

"That never leaves this room." He growled.

"Remember when we talked about having that break? We're taking it now." I snapped.

**********Break***********

I casually smoked a cigarette as I leaned against the door of Dick's house. Crushing the cigarette under my boot, I rang the doorbell. Barbara glared at me as she answered.

"Jason, you've been smoking again." She blankly stated as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry; did you want one, Barbie?"

She rolled her eyes before letting me in. Immediately, I was attacked by the twin terrors. I looked down to see the two of them attached to my legs.

"Uncle Jay! You're back!" Jamie shouted.

"What did you bring us?" Johnny asked as he started digging through my jacket pockets before I swatted his hand away.

"Okay. Okay." I began before bending down to their level.

They eagerly watched as I reached into my pocket and pulled out two ninja stars.

"Got em from China." I stated as I handed the weapons over.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" They shouted.

"Don't stab each other and don't show your mom." I ordered as I got two hugs.

"We won't." they promised before running off to kill each other.

I stood back up as I saw Dick heading down the stairs. He hugged me as I rolled my eyes.

"Jay, how are you?" he asked as I shrugged.

"I'm here. You?"

"Same." He replied. "Have you seen Alfred, Bruce, Timmy, or Dami yet?"

"Not yet. How are they?"

"Well, Damian's still on his honeymoon. Tim's busy with work and Jackie just turned four. Bruce is Bruce. And Alfred's surgery turned out okay… How are Roy and Kory?"

"They're fine. We're taking a break right now. Roy went home to see Lian and Kory's visiting her sister… Is Mary napping or something?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, I just put her down." He replied as I handed him a Japanese tea set.

"Give it to her incase I'm gone by the time she gets up."

"Thank you… You didn't bring the boys anything dangerous, right?"

"Course not… So, on the phone you said something about a new threat in Gotham."

"Yeah. Underground Gotham. There's a new guy in town and I'm not sure if he's dealing drugs or arms. His name's Nathan Sanders and he's not from Gotham… With Damian gone, Tim always working, you not here, Bruce not going out as much, and me being busy, we just don't have much time for it."

"Is this in my section of town?" I asked.

"If you mean the section of town you're rarely here to control, then yes."

"Then I guess I need to remind them who controls Gotham's underground." I replied as a ninja star whizzed by my head.

"Nothing dangerous, huh?" Dick hissed as I shrugged.

"What? I told them not to kill each other."

**********Break**********

How typical.

I rolled my eyes beneath my helmet as the typical scene played before my eyes. The typical asshole in a handmade Italian suit was shouting orders at his typical henchmen in a typical warehouse.

Sanders made a few more death threats as I grew bored. A few minutes later, he walked over to a crate and pushed it aside. A trapdoor was revealed underneath the crate. After opening it, he disappeared inside as two of guys followed behind him, leaving me alone with seven unsuspecting criminals.

It's obvious they haven't been in Gotham long. All seven were standing in a circle talking to each other. This is just too easy. I dropped a smoke bomb directly in the center of their circle before dropping down from the rafters. I took all seven of them down in the matter of seconds.

As the smoke cleared, I entered through the trapdoor. I moved silently through the dimly lit passage. I paused as a door opened. Sanders and one of his men walked through the door and locked it behind them.

"I need them gone tonight. I need the room for my next shipment." The boss instructed as he moved down the corridor in the opposite direction of me.

I was about to follow him before a cough caught my attention. I turned my attention to the door beside me. I quietly picked the lock and pushed the door open. I froze at the sight before my eyes.

Two unclothed little boys lay beside each other on a filthy mattress. I kneelt down beside them and listened to their shallow breathing as I slipped my jacket off. The older one was a blonde and the younger one was a brunette. I draped my jacket across their shivering frames.

The blonde opened his eyes slightly and pulled the younger boy against him, trying to protect him.

"D-don't hurt h-him. T-take me." He murmured before his eyes closed.

For a minute I couldn't move. I had witnessed scenarios like this before, but it felt different this time. I regained my senses as I heard voices coming from outside the tiny prison. I gritted my teeth as I forced the door open.

His two body guards didn't even have time to react before bullets were embedded into their brains. He didn't even have time to react before my gloved hand seized his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"How many kids are there?" I growled as his eyes widened in fear.

"J-just t-two… I'll h-have m-more in-" he choked out as my grip around his neck tightened.

"No. No more. Not now. Not ever."

"W-who a-are y-you?" he coughed.

"The Red Hood and I've come for your life… When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for death."

**********Break**********

I kicked Dick's door as I held tightly to the kids in my arms. He answered in his boxers and a T-shirt.

"Jason? What's-" he began before I pushed past him.

"Get Barbara. The little one's got a fever and he's sick. They're both starving and they've been drugged and-"

"Where did you-"

"Human trafficking." I replied as a look of shock flashed across his face before he ran to get his wife.

Barbara quickly came running as she took the smaller one from me.

"Take the older one up to the guest bedroom and I'll see what I can do for the younger one." She ordered.

I headed up the stairs with Dick at my heels as he followed. He disappeared into the twins' room as I entered the guest bedroom. Dick soon entered carrying some pajamas.

"He needs a bath first." Dick suggested as I nodded.

Dick took over and headed to the bathroom with the kid as I followed. I leaned against the counter of the guest bathroom as Dick placed the unconscious kid in the warm water. Dick gasped as I took a step closer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jason… the boy has dried blood-" he whispered before breaking off.

"Dick, what is it?"

"Oh God… He's been raped." He whispered as I closed my eyes. "What happened?"

"I found Sanders… The ring hasn't been going on for long. I only found two kids. The ring was small… The boys were lying on a mattress naked… I couldn't just leave them there."

"Why did you bring them here?" he asked, pulling the kid out of the water and wrapping a towel around him.

"Dick, I couldn't leave them there." I snapped as he started slipping the boy into pajamas.

"I know. But, it'll make it harder for you to take them to an orphanage or-"

"I can't! Not after what happened to them... I won't… Besides, they'd most likely be separated."

"Then, you'll have to commit to being a father."

I swallowed as I looked at his serious expression. He quickly pushed the little boy into my arms.

"Dick, I can't. I-"

"Jason, I already have three kids… Barbara would kill me if we had any more… This is your decision."

"I can't."

"Jason, we've seen human trafficking before… It never gets any easier… I know how you feel, but why is this time different? Why did you bring them here? Why didn't you call the Commissioner?"

"When I looked at him, I saw myself." I muttered.

"Jason-"

"I just can't let anything happen to them. I just can't."

**********Break**********

**Dean's POV**

Opening my eyes, I quickly shot up when I noticed two twin pairs of bright blue eyes watching me. I was clean and wearing pajamas. What happened?

"What's your name? How old are you?" the two asked as they continued to stare at me.

"Dean… I'm eight." I unsteadily replied.

"I'm Johnny."

"I'm Jamie."

I nodded, having no clue about what was happening.

"Our Uncle Jay brought you here last night. Why?" Johnny asked as the moved closer.

Uncle Jay? What? Is he the man who saved us?

"Boys! Out!"

Everyone looked up to see two men coming through the door. I quickly backed against the headboard of the bed as the twins quickly fled the room. The shorter one was carrying a plate with a sandwich and a bowl of soup in one hand and a drink in the other.

I scooted closer to the edge of the bed and away from him as he set the plate and glass down on the nightstand.

"Hey. You don't have to be afraid. We're not going to hurt you… Thought you might be hungry… My name's Dick… What's your name?" he asked kindly, keeping his distance from me.

"Dean… Where's Sammy?" I whispered, moving my focus to the taller one leaning up against the doorframe.

"Is he your brother?"

"Yes… Where is he?"

"He'll be okay. My wife is with him. He's in good hands... You can see him in a minute if you want."

I nodded slightly as he smiled.

"How old are you, Dean?" Dick asked as I eyed the sandwich hungrily.

"Eight."

"You can eat it. It's not poisoned. Swear." He stated, smiling at me as I nodded.

I took a small bite from the grilled cheese sandwich before devouring it along with the soup and soda. The man frowned as he watched me eat. The one by the door remained emotionless and silent.

"I'm going to get another sandwich and check on your brother. I'll be right back, then you can go and see your brother." he stated.

He paused to whisper something to the taller man, who nodded. Dick closed the door behind him. I watched the man in the leather jacket move closer until he was seated on the bed. He was dressed in jeans, an old T-shirt, boots, and a leather jacket. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was jet black. His jacket looked familiar… Too familiar.

"You're him, aren't you? You… You were there last night… You saved us." I whispered as he nodded. "Why?"

"Don't like to see kids getting hurt."

"What's your name?"

"Jason… Dean, I have to ask you some questions and I need you to answer them. Honestly."

**Jason's POV**

"How long were you there?" I asked.

He twisted the hem of his pajama top nervously before muttering, "Four days."

"Were you living on the street?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes down.

"I need to know. Tell me what happened and I can stop it from happening to others."

"My mom died when I was five… And my dad, he… um... didn't make a lot of money. We were evicted and he needed money... He found us another place to live and then he went to find work and he never came back." He whispered as tears started slipping down his face. "That was three weeks ago and Sammy and me were hungry and I couldn't leave him home alone. Five days ago, I took him with me to look for food and… and a man… he… he took us. On the first day, he kept looking at Sammy in a bad way and I wasn't going to let him hurt him, so I made him take me instead." He whispered before pulling his knees into his chest.

"Dean… Did he touch you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He gave a slight nod before completely breaking down. I quickly pulled the hysterical kid into my chest as he cried.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay… He'll never touch you again… No one will ever touch you again… I promise."

**********Break*********

A little later, I took Dean downstairs to see his brother. The tiny boy was curled up on the couch with the twins and Mary as they stared at the cartoon on TV. They looked up at us as we walked over.

"Dean!" the tiny four year old shouted as his brother ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Sammy, you feeling okay?" Dean asked as the younger boy nodded.

I left the kids alone before joining Dick and Barbara in the kitchen. I took a seat at the table.

"I asked Dad about the boys' father… He's dead, Jason. I can't find any other living relatives for the two either." Barbara stated solemnly.

I sighed before looking at Dick.

"Call Bruce and tell him to come down here." I asked as they nodded.

I got up from the table and headed back into the kid's playroom where the five of them watched TV.

"Jamie, Johnny, Mary give us a minute." I stated as I sat down beside Dean and Sam.

My nephews and niece left the three of us alone. The older of the pair was a dirty blonde with green eyes and the younger boy was a brunette with green eyes. They're only eight and four years old.

"Thank you." Sam said softly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Saving us." He replied as I nodded.

"Um… you're welcome."

"What's going to happen to us now?" Dean asked.

"You basically have two choices. You'll become wards of the state and you'll most likely be separated… or you can come live with me."

**********Break**********

About two weeks later, thanks to Bruce and his connections, we were standing outside of a courtroom. I nervously pulled at my tie as Bruce placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him and he gave me a soft smile.

"Jason, are you sure about this?" Bruce asked as I nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Once you do this, there's no going back."

"I know. But, you took a chance with me… I can take a chance with them." I replied, casting a glance at the two boys sitting on a bench mesmerized by some video game.

I swallowed as the doors of the courtroom opened. I pushed the boys in front of me as we entered. We took our places and soon the judge entered. She began the adoption process.

It felt like hours had passed before she banged her gavel. It was done. They're mine.

I felt a hand tugging on my pants and looked down to see Sam looking up.

"Does that mean you're our new daddy now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does… If you want me to be."

**********Break*********

**Jason's POV**

While balancing a completely passed out Sam on my hip and digging around for my keys in my pocket, I noticed Dean nervously twisting his hands. I pushed the door open and disabled the alarms as Dean began looking around.

"Welcome home." I stated as I flipped on the lights. "It's not much, but it's-"

"It's nicer than anything we ever had." He whispered as he looked around.

"You haven't seen anything yet… Wait to you see the Batcave." I muttered before guiding him towards the extra bedroom.

Two twin beds were inside along with whatever crap kids love that Barbara bought to go in their room.

"This will be yours and Sam's room when we're here. You'll have to share until I get a bigger apartment." I stated as he took a seat on one of the beds.

I tucked Sam underneath the covers in the other bed before placing a new teddy bear beside him.

"How long will we travel?" Dean asked as I frowned.

"My job's too dangerous to take you along. When I leave, you'll stay with my dad or one of my brothers."

"But, we could-"

"It's not up for debate, Dean. Sorry."

"What if you don't come back? You're the only one who-" he whispered before breaking off.

"I'm the only one who what?"

"It's nothing. Forget it. Not that you care." He muttered as I frowned.

"Dean, I know I'll never be your dad and I'd never try to replace him. I just-"

"Why do you care? You didn't have to do this! What's the difference between you leaving us back in that hell hole and leaving us to shoot people!" he snarled as I sighed.

"Dean… I will always come back for you and Sam… You're my kids now. We're a family now and you always come back for family. I will always be there for you and your brother… I promise." I promised before tucking him beneath the covers. "If you need me, you know where I am. My room's just across the hall… You can come to me with anything." I stated as I flipped on a nightlight. "Goodnight."

"Wait... Are you sure he can't get to us again?"

"No one will ever hurt you again. No one." I darkly replied.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Later that night, I went back to the warehouse where I found them. I could see the sniveling naked bastard weeping on that same bloodstained mattress.

"P-please! Just let me go." he sobbed.

"Let you go? Why would I do that?" I asked as I took notice of the knife marks I'd carved into his flesh.

"I'll never do it again! I swear!" he sobbed.

"You'll never do what? Sell children like they're nothing but animals? Rape them? Drug them? Kidnap them?"

"I swear." He whimpered.

"I believe you." I replied as he looked up at me.

"Y-you do?"

"I believe you'll never touch another child again… Not that you could. It'd be a little difficult with you being castrated and all… Tell me something, Sanders… What happens to bad people like you?"

"T-they go to jail?"

"No… They go to Hell." I replied before pouring a container of gasoline over his writhing body.

"No! No! Please!" he begged as I lit a cigarette and dropped the lighter.

**********Break**********

The next morning, I made pancakes for breakfast. I flipped on the news as I began mixing the batter. I rolled my eyes as Vicki Vale appeared on the screen. Still reporting at her age? I see her plastic surgery turned out well.

"A body was found this morning in a warehouse. The victim appeared to have been tortured and castrated. The man believed to be in his late forties burned to death-"

"You killed him. Didn't you?" Dean asked as I quickly flipped the TV off.

"Dean-"

"Didn't you!" He shouted as I sighed.

"I saw no reason for him to live any longer."

"I'm glad you did it." he hissed as anger flooded his emotions.

Looking into his rage filled green eyes, I could see nothing but hatred… I could see myself. And I can't let him turn out like I did.

"Dean, I know how you feel, but-"

"You don't know how I feel! You don't know what I went-"

"I do know! My dad walked out on me and my mom when I was five. He'd beat me and her practically every day he came home drunk. She died from overdosing on heroin when I was about to turn eight. He got her started on that. I went to a foster home when I was eight. My first night there they raped me and made me steal for them. I ran away a couple of months later. I lived on the streets… I was living in Hell until Bruce found me… I do know what it's like."

I could see tears swimming in his eyes as I knelt down and pulled him into my chest.

"But, it does get better." I whispered. "My father, grandfather, and brothers were there for me when I needed them… You have people that will be there for you. You brother loves you more than anything in this world… I'm going to be there for you too, Dean." I promised.

"Train me." he whispered, pulling away from me.

"No."

"But, I want-"

"Revenge." I finished as he looked away. "I don't want you to become like me-"

"Too late." He spat.

"Dean, it's a dangerous world. You could die."

"I could die from eating the pancakes you're burning too." He pointed out as I glanced at the blackened lumps of batter on the griddle. Shit.

"But, you're not going to die that way. Do you want to leave Sam without a brother?"

"No." he softly replied.

"He needs you-"

"You're trying to guilt trip me into changing my mind!"

"Maybe… maybe not."

"You never even let me finish the reason why I want you to train me."

I shrugged as I returned my attention to the blackened pancakes. I quickly tossed the burnt crisps into the trash.

"I want to do it for Sam… for me. I want to protect kids like us."

"Uh huh."

"Please." He begged.

"I'll think about it… Go get your brother. We're going out for breakfast."


	8. Chapter 8: What Do You Say

**Chapter 8: What Do You Say**

**Damian's POV**

"Bye Aunt Mia! Bye Uncle Damian!" Lian squealed as she waved goodbye.

"Thanks for watching her." Harper stated as I nodded.

"You're welcome." Mia replied as they headed towards their Jeep.

I closed the door and Mia sighed.

"Damian, I want a baby."

"Alright. Can you hold on until we make it to the bedroom?" I replied as she punched my arm.

"That wasn't funny! You know we can't have one that way!" She yelled, turning away from me.

"I'm sorry."

"There are a lot of things I wish I could give you, Damian… A baby is one of them." she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You are already my world. I only desire your happiness." I replied as I wiped a tear from her cheek.

**********Break**********

I took her hand into mine as we strolled through Gotham Park. We stopped as we passed a vender selling hot chocolate.

"Damian, let's get some." Mia said as she pulled me over to the vender.

"Two." I ordered, pulling out a twenty.

The money never made it into the vender's hand. Out of nowhere a heathen in a black hoodie leapt up and snatched the money.

"Hey!" I yelled before taking off after the little brat.

**Mia's POV**

"Damian!" I screamed as the ex-assassin took off after some little boy.

Great. Now I have to run in high heels in the snow.

Running after them, I watched as the tiny criminal fled the park and dashed into the street with Damian trailing behind him. Both of them managed to doge the oncoming traffic without getting killed by pedestrians or cars. The two disappeared into an alley.

After dodging a few taxis, I entered the alley where they had disappeared. I found Damian with his back turned towards me with the struggling kid in his grasp.

"Get the hell off me!"

"You little-"

"Damian!" I hissed as he turned towards me with the boy still trying to escape.

My mouth nearly dropped open as I stared at them. Oh my God. The hood wasn't hiding the boy's face anymore. Black hair. Familiar blue eyes. His face… Oh my God.

"Damian, he looks just like you… He looks just like Bruce." I whispered.

"What!" Damian exclaimed as he forcibly lifted the boy's face and examined it. "Mia, he looks nothing like me or my father!"

The kid took advantage of Damian's confusion and brought his knee up to Damian's crotch. Needless to say, Damian let go of the kid. The boy tried to run, only to be stopped by three men approaching. Glancing behind me, I could see three more coming… Great.

Recovering, Damian appeared beside me and immediately pushed me behind him. As if I can't take care of myself!

The biggest of the six, and presumably the leader, had the kid by the arm. They were whispering something. The kid pulled a few bills out of his pocket as the leader snatched it from his hands. I gasped as the leader roughly backhanded the boy.

Shoving Damian out of my way, I marched right up to the asshole and slapped him across his face and shouted, "Do not hit him! I don't know who you think you are and I don't care! But, you do not just put your hands on a child!"

The six of them just laughed as the boy on the ground just stared at me in amazement. I could see blood dripping down his split lip.

"Name's Charlie 'Big Time' Bigelow, sweetheart." He replied, grabbing my hand.

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Her." Damian threatened.

"I'd keep your boyfriend on a short leash, sweetheart. People could get hurt." Bigelow threatened.

I yanked my hand out of his grasp and warned, "He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband and I'd leave now before he kills you."

They laughed for about two seconds before I casually moved out of the line of fire and knelt down beside the boy. I'd let Damian have his fun… for now. But, first I wanted answers.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He shrugged as I pulled a tissue out of my purse and wiped away the blood on his lips. He eyed me suspiciously as I smiled at him.

"You shouldn't have done anything. It will only make Charlie angrier." The boy grumbled.

"Mia! What are you doing?" Damian growled as I turned to see the street gang running for their lives.

I ignored him as the boy glared at Damian. Holy shit! He has the Batglare!

Damian reached around me and pulled the kid off of the ground by the back of his hoodie.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." The kid growled as the two of them swapped identical glares.

"Alright… I'm sure an officer would-"

"No!" the boy yelled as he tried to escape Damian's grasp.

"What's your name?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"It's Terry… Terry McGinnis." He mumbled.

"I'm Mia and this is Damian." I replied, detaching Damian's grip on the boy.

"Mia!" Damian hissed as I ignored him.

"Are you hungry, Terry?"

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

"No!" I growled as Mia pleaded with me.

"He's just a little boy!"

"He's a juvenile delinquent! He's a street rat! He's served time and he's only nine!"

"So did Jason and he turned out alright!"

"Todd is a hitman and a crime lord!"

"But, you love him anyway!"

"I tolerate him! There is a difference!"

"We've been thinking about adopting anyway! Besides, he could your brother for all we know!"

"I think I'd know if my father had any more children running around!"

"All we have to do is run a DNA test on him and then we'll figure out something." She calmly informed me.

"And what are we to do in the meantime? I have a delinquent in my guest bedroom!"

"I'm working on it! Now, I'm tired and I want to go to bed… Go check on Terry and see if he needs anything… And he'd better be there!" she threatened as I stalked out of the master bedroom.

I knocked on the door. Upon hearing nothing, I pushed it open. Of course, no one is in here! Moving over to the opened window, I could see a figure running across the grass.

Damn.

**********Break**********

Watching him from the shadows, I followed him through the Gotham streets. I watched as he cautiously moved through the dangerous city. The boy came to a stop at a foster home for boys. He scaled the building until he managed to climb onto the middle window of the third floor. The window was opened and he disappeared inside the house.

Moving closer, I could see Terrence along with five other boys inside the tiny room. He was sitting on one of the beds with a small boy with the same dark hair and eyes as the older boy. The younger of the two couldn't have been older than two or three. The two whispered for a few minutes before they both laid down together. The smaller boy was snuggled in the elder's grasp.

Minutes passed before the older boy gently pushed the younger one over and covered him with the thin blanket before slipping out the window. Terrence slowly descended down the side of the building before heading down an alley.

He soon caught up with the same street gang as earlier. He approached Bigelow.

"Well?" the larger and older of the two barked.

"I didn't get anymore, Charlie. Sorry." The boy muttered.

"Dammit Terry! I told you what happens when you don't pull your own weight!" The leader growled as he jerked the boy up against the alley wall.

"Let him go." I growled, moving out of the shadows.

The gang looked nervous as I approached. They backed away as I moved to stand in front of Bigelow and Terrence.

"I won't ask you again." I threatened as the man kept one hand one the boy as the other reached into his pocket.

Seconds later, a gun was aimed at my head. I merely glared at him.

"No one makes me look like an idiot." The leader spat.

"Charlie! Don't! You can't-" the boy yelled before the hand holding onto his sweatshirt was transferred to his mouth.

"Shut up! I'll do whatever I want!" he threatened, taking his eyes off me and transferring them to the boy.

That split second was all the time I needed. The gun went off as it was knocked out of his hand by my shoe. Apparently, the shot attracted a couple of patrolling policemen. The rest of the street gang scattered, leaving me, Bigelow, McGinnis, and the two officers. Bigelow was arrested on the spot by one of them as the other grabbed the boy.

"We've been looking for you kid! You'll be sent back to juvie when the judge is done with you!" the female officer hissed before turning to me. "So sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Wayne. Are you hurt, sir?"

I can either allow him to be arrested and have Mia pissed at me or…

"I am fine, Officer Grady… I was fortunate that the boy managed to warn me in time." I smoothly replied, pulling the boy away from the shocked officer.

"But… he's-"

"My ward. Didn't you read the paper, Officer? I'm sure my father will be offering a reward to the officers who managed to save his youngest son and eldest grandchild from a mugger." I smoothly lied as she nodded.

"Of course… I just mistook the kid for someone else… So sorry for the mistake."

"Right… We'll be going now. The boy is exhausted. We'll give our statement tomorrow… Thank you officer." I replied, winking at her blushing face before pushing Terrence in front of me.

"What was that?" he whispered.

I merely smirked in response.

**********Break***********

We trudged along the streets as he kept glancing at me.

"Was that boy your brother?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… His name's Matt. He's three… We were sent to separate homes when our parents died… I check on him and make sure he's okay when I can."

"I assume you're no longer in foster care."

"I hated it. I took my chances on the streets."

"And then you became involved with a gang. You know, you have quite the record for a nine year old."

"You're one to talk! You go all freaky ninja!"

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"Hey, Bruce." Mia greeted as she entered the Batcave.

"Hello Mia. Can I help you?"

"If you're not busy. Can you run a quick little DNA test for me?" she sweetly asked.

Because I'm obviously not trying to be Batman right now, I answered, "Sure… Is this for the child you and Damian were thinking of adopting?"

"Actually… There's two of them now… I well, I want to check the results against yours."

"Excuse me?" I asked in surprise.

"The two boys… They kinda look like you… If the test isn't a match than Damian and I are going to adopt them." She hopefully replied.

"And if the test is a match?"

"Then you'd want them, right?"

"Right." I mumbled.

"Are you sure you want to adopt-"

"Yes! I've always known I'd never be able to have any kids of my own… And there's just something special about those two little boys… And Damian's happy and excited, though he'd never admit it. I feel as if I love them like they were my own already."

"Right… I'll have the tests ready for you later... Why don't you get Damian and those boys you keep talking about and bring them over here for dinner?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit Bruce."

**********Break**********

Impossible… I would have remembered… Oh wait a minute. I do remember her… I did it again.

"Master Bruce, are you all right?" Alfred asked as he approached me. "You've been staring at that paper for twenty minutes. The family will be here any minute."

"Alfred… I tested the DNA of Terry and Matt McGinnis with my own… They're mine. They're both mine."

"I buy you condoms for a reason, sir."

"This is serious!"

"And what do you intend to do about it?" Alfred asked after a tense moment of silence.

"I just can't take them away from Damian and Mia. It wouldn't be right. They're both excited and happy and I'm old Alfred!"

"Speak for yourself, sir."

"No one can know that they're mine, Alfred… At least, not yet."


	9. Chapter 9: Turkey Day

**Chapter 9: Turkey Day**

**Dick's POV**

"I wanna take Cupcake Sparkle!" Mary screamed, shoving her kitten in my face.

"Baby, Cupcake Sparkle can't come with us to Grandpa's." I calmly explained as she pouted.

"Dick! Let's go! We're going to be late!" Babs yelled as she herded the twins outside.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

"Why do we have to eat with your family?" Dean asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because, families together on Thanksgiving and we're a family." I replied as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, you, Terry, Johnny, and Jamie are around the same age. It'll be good for you to associate with kids your own age."

"I don't want to."

"Then do it for all the food you can eat."

"Food?"

*************Break***********

**Tim's POV**

"Tim, it's Thanksgiving. I think you can stop working just for today." Stephanie pleaded as she tried to remove my phone from my hand.

"Stephanie, I'm almost done… Did you get Jackie ready?"

"She's ready… We need to leave."

"Fine. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can back and finish what I'm working on."

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

"Mia, Terrence, Matthew, we are departing for my father's estate now."

"Damian, don't forget that we need to leave early enough so we can make it to Star City in time!" Mia yelled as I grimaced.

Perhaps if I pretend to be sick, I can skip going to her parents?

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"Master Bruce! It is after 10:30! The family is due here any moment and you're still getting dressed!' Alfred yelled as I was finished up shaving.

"Relax, Alfred. I'm almost done."

He gave me a stern glare before marching out of my bathroom. I dried my face before heading for my closet. I changed quickly before returning to the bathroom to comb my hair. As I was finishing up, I heard the doorbell ring.

Heading downstairs, I smiled as Alfred took Leslie's coat.

"Leslie, how are you?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Bruce, dear. I'm fine. Where are my grandchildren and my great-grandchildren?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"They'll be here soon." I replied as the doorbell rang.

Dick, Barbara, Johnny, Jamie, and Mary were let in by Alfred. Ever since Dick married Barbara, he's managed to be on time to every event… Unless, he's attending something without her.

A few minutes later, Jason, Dean, and Sam arrived. They were followed by Tim, Stephanie, and Jackie. Damian, Mia, Terry, and Matt were the last to arrive.

Soon, Alfred and Leslie were busy in the kitchen. Barbara, Stephanie, and Mia were gossiping as they set the table in the dining room. The rest of us were in the living room. Dick and Damian were seated on one of the couches as they talked. Jason and Tim were standing in the corner most likely exchanging information. Sam and Matt were on the rug in front of the fireplace playing with action figures. The twins were doing handstands as Dean and Terry talked quietly to each other. Mary and Jackie were in my lap with their dolls. Apparently, I was being instructed on how to properly brush Barbie's hair.

I looked away from the girls and caught Dean and Terry trying to sneak out of the room. Before I could ask them where they were going, Jason and Damian beat me to it.

"Where you going, Dean?" Jason asked without looking up from Tim's tablet.

"Terrance, if you are attempting to escape, I shall drag you back here by force." Damian warned without even looking in the two boy's direction.

"It's Terry, asshole." Terry muttered.

"Do not mumble, Terrence and if you curse again, I shall be forced to use corporal punishment." Damian replied as Terry glared at him.

"We just wanted to go outside." Dean replied as Jason looked over at him.

"We wanna go outside too!" the twins yelled.

Matt and Sam looked up with interest as the girls contemplated the suggestion. Before any more input could be added, James Gordon walked into the room… I'd almost forgotten that Dick had invited him… Great. I never thought he'd come.

"Lunch is ready." Alfred announced.

**********Break***********

All nineteen of us were soon seated around the dining room table. James and I were seated across from each other as the heads of the table. I gave the blessing before we began eating.

"Dad, what kept you?" Barbara asked her father.

"We found what we believe is the Red Hood's latest… ah… calling card." He replied as I shot a glance at Jason, who kept his attention focused on his plate. "Batman's one thing, but the Red Hood is something else entirely."

"Grandpa's Batman!" Matt shouted enthusiastically as everyone froze.

"Sure he is." Jim replied as he winked at Matt.

Barbara gave a nervous laugh before saying, "Now Dad, we shouldn't talk about work at the table."

For the next few minutes, the only sounds were chewing and silverware hitting plates. Everyone paused as Leslie cleared her throat.

"As you all know it is a tradition that each member of the family say what they are thankful for… I'll go first. I'm thankful that God has allowed me to another Thanksgiving meal with my family."

"I'm thankful for when my family returns home safe and sound every night." Alfred added.

"I'm thankful that I am able to witness the incredible men my children have become… And I hope I will be able to see who my grandchildren will become as well." I said before turning to look at Dick.

"I'm thankful that I was given a second chance. I wouldn't be here today without it. I wouldn't have my family without it."

Barbara smiled at her husband before saying, "I'm thankful for my three beautiful and healthy children and husband."

Johnny said, "I'm thankful for my dog, Fang."

Jamie glared at him and shouted, "I was gonna say that! Mommy! He stole what I was gonna say!"

Barbara quickly intervened before a fight could break out as Mary said, "I'm thankful for my kitty, Cupcake Sparkle that Uncle Damian gave me."

"I'm thankful that I was allowed to adopt Dean and Sam." Jason softly stated as Dean shot him a curious look.

"I'm glad I wasn't separated from my brother." Dean whispered, adverting his eyes to his brother.

"I love Dean and Daddy!" Sammy exclaimed smiling up at them.

Tim cleared his throat before saying, "My daughter and wife."

Stephanie took his hand before adding, "I'm thankful for my husband and daughter."

"That I'm a princess!" Jacqueline shouted.

"Nuh uh! You don't have a crown!" Johnny challenged, only to be shushed be his mother.

"Daddy, I wanna crown." Jackie whined as Tim sighed.

"We'll get you one later." Tim replied as Jackie smirked at Johnny.

"Damian? What are you thankful for, dear?" Leslie asked, trying to get everyone back on track.

He casted his eyes down to his plate before responding, "That I was able to choose my own destiny… If not, I'd be doing what I was trained to do at birth… I wouldn't be here. I'd be alone and I'd probably be dead."

Mia squeezed his hand and answered, "I'm thankful that there is still breath in my body and that I'm always surrounded by people I love."

Terry answered, "I'm glad that my brother and I are together again and that we don't have to worry about anything anymore."

The three year old smiled and grabbed onto Terry's hand before saying, "Tewi."

"Dad, did you want to say something?" Barbara asked as the commissioner nodded.

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He paused to answer the call. He immediately stood and pushed his chair in.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go… And like everyone else, I'm thankful for my family. Thank you for inviting me." He replied before quickly hurrying out of the room with his daughter at his heels.

Alrighty then…

**********Break***********

**Terry's POV**

After we ate, the old people had passed out on the couch. Mia, Barbara, and Stephanie were cleaning up the kitchen. Matt and Sam were trying to build snowmen with the help of Jason and Damian. Mary and Jackie were trying to build an igloo with the help of Tim and Dick. The twins were wrestling or whatever. I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him away from them.

"What?"

"Guess what I just saw."

"What?"

"A turkey."

"Well duh. We just ate one."

"No! An alive one!"

"Where?"

"Come on!" I replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the woods.

**********Break*********

**Bruce's POV**

I yawned as I stepped outside. My boys were playing with my six grandchildr- Six! Wait a minute! Where are Terry and Dean!

As if they heard my thoughts, I heard two separate screams. The two boys burst out of the trees screaming as a wild turkey chased them… Oh God! No! Not that damned turkey! It's impossible!

"Franklin!" Damian screamed, opening his arms wide as the turkey immediately stopped chasing the boys and ran towards Damian.

Soon, my eldest two grandchildren were peeking out from behind me as the others soon gathered around us. The entire family was watching Damian embrace his turkey. How is this possible?

"Damian… Are you sure that's Franklin?" Dick asked quietly.

Damian rolled his eyes before replying, "Of course Father. I'd recognize the offspring of my first turkey anywhere."

"Yes… well, I think… Did you say offspring?"

"Of course this is Franklin Jr. Don't worry. Those are his siblings." Damian replied as he pointed to the trees.

My mouth nearly dropped open as hundreds of eyes stared down at us… I should have stopped at one.


	10. Chapter 10: Substitution

**Chapter 10: Substitution **

**Dean's POV**

As the credits started, I flipped the TV off and stretched. Guess I need to get Sammy a bath and ready for bed. I started up the stairs of the two-story apartment and paused when I heard laughter coming from the bathroom. Peeking through the crack in the bathroom door, I could see Sammy in the tub playing with a dinosaur, a Batman action figure, and a water gun, while Jason massaged shampoo into his hair.

But, I always give him his bath.

"All done." Jason announced as he pulled Sammy out of the tub and reached for a towel.

He finished drying Sam off before helping him into his pajamas. Jason then placed a dab of toothpaste on Sam's toothbrush before allowing the four year old to brush his own teeth. After he had finished brushing his teeth, Jason wiped the remaining white foam from Sammy's mouth.

But, I always help Sammy brush his teeth.

**********Break**********

I glanced over at the clock. It was 7:45… Oh crap. Sam goes to bed at 7:30. I go to bed at 8:30… I missed reading him his bedtime story.

I quickly hurried up the stairs and into our room. Pushing the door open, I froze as I saw Sam in Jason's lap with a storybook.

But, I always read him a story before he goes to sleep.

**********Break**********

I turned off the bathroom light and stumbled back towards my bedroom. I yawned as I closed the door behind me. I slipped beneath the covers and closed my eyes… Seconds passed before my eyes flew open.

No breathing. I couldn't hear Sammy's breathing.

I rolled over to find his bed empty. Fully alert, I shoved the sheets away and nearly tripped on the tangled mass of sheets before hurrying out of the room. I was about to start screaming for him, before I heard voices coming from Jason's room.

I pressed my ear against the door and held my breath.

"Dreams can't hurt you. It wasn't real." I heard Jason say.

"But, it was scary!" Sam sniffled.

"I know, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure."

But, I'm the one who always tells him it's okay. I always let him sleep with me when he's scared.

**********Break**********

"Dean! Dean!" Sam screamed from somewhere downstairs.

I hurried down the stairs and into the living room. A Christmas tree stood near the electric fireplace. Sam grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the overgrown bush.

"Guess what!" he exclaimed.

"Jason bought a Christmas tree?" I replied as he nodded enthusiastically.

Jason soon entered carrying a few boxes of ornaments and lights. I was instructed to start untangling the lights as Sam tried to help me. Eventually, the lights were untangled and wrapped around the tree. We started placing ornaments around the tree.

I stopped as soon as I heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor. Sam's eyes started watering as he gazed down at the shattered glass ball. Before I could even move, Jason was already beside him.

"You okay, Sammy? Did you get cut anywhere?" Jason asked.

Sammy? Sammy! No one calls him that, but me!

**********Break**********

Putting my IPod on shuffle, I leaned against the headboard of my bed and casually flipped through one of Jason's Playboy magazines… So that's what they look like.

"Dean." Sam whined as he tugged on my arm as I quickly closed the magazine.

"What?"

"Play with me."

"No. Go play with Jason."

"But-"

"Go away, Sam. I'm busy." I replied, turning back to the magazine.

**********Break*********

**Jason's POV**

I poured the noodles into the colander and nearly dropped the scorching pot as a tiny four year old collided with leg. I glanced down to see a tear roll down his cheek as he clung to me. I set the pot in the sink as he reached his arms up towards me. I picked him up as his arms wrapped around my neck.

"What's wrong?"

He sniffled and used his sleeve to swipe at his tears before whispering, "Dean told me go way."

"Dean told you to go away?" I asked as he nodded, while his bottom lip trembled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." I replied.

"Uh huh… He never told it to me before... Do you want me go way too?" he sniffled, giving me the most pitiful look I'd ever seen.

"Of course not… Do you want to help me make dinner?"

He thought it over before nodding.

I shifted him to my left hip and dragged a chair over towards the stove. He stood in the chair and I handed him a spoon.

"How about you stir the sauce for me?" I suggested as he stirred the spaghetti sauce and succeeding in splattering it almost everywhere.

"Let's try to keep it in the pot."

He nodded and kept his entire focus on his task as I pulled the bread out of the oven and separated the noodles into three bowls.

"Cookies go good with sketti." He shyly hinted.

"Uh huh… And what kind of cookies do you want?"

"The kinds we gots."

"I think that could be arranged." I replied as I helped him pour the sauce over the noodles.

"Yay!"

I sat him down at the table and put the chair back in its place before hollering for Dean. Determined to never miss a meal, Dean entered the kitchen. Sam's face lit up as his brother came in… Guess he's not upset anymore.

"Dean! Me and Daddy made sketti!" he shouted as Dean froze.

"What did you call him?" he asked sharply as Sam started to look confused.

"Dean, it's okay. He can call me that if he wants-"

"No! He can't!" Dean yelled as Sam looked like he was going to cry again.

"Dean-"

"No! You're not his father! You're not my father! You have no right to be called that! You have no right to take his place! Yu have no right to take my brother from me! Don't call him that again!" Dean screamed before running for the room they shared.

Sam was crying and he was clearly confused. I managed to calm him down.

"I'll be right back. Sit here and eat. Okay?"

He sniffed and nodded as he twirled his fork in his spaghetti. I ruffled his hair before heading up the stairs and pushing the door to the boy's room open.

Dean was lying on his side on his bed, facing the window.

"That was completely uncalled for. You're going downstairs right now to apologiz-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He growled.

I crossed the room and yanked him up to a sitting position. I forced our eyes to meet as tried to push me away.

"Listen to me, Dean. I know I'm not your father, but I am your guardian and you are not going to talk to me like that. I told you if you weren't happy here, you could leave… But, we both know what will happen."

"Let go!" he hissed, trying to pry his arm from my grip.

"Not until I'm done… You have an attitude problem. You're rude and disrespectful. You're overprotective of your brother and won't even let the people who are trying to help near him. You're cocky and mouthy… But, Sam isn't. We both know that he'd immediately be adopted, but you won't. Is that what you want, Dean? Do you want another family? Do you want to go to an orphanage? Do you want to be separated from your brother?"

"No!"

"Then tell me what you want."

He stopped trying to fight me and glared at me with eyes that started to glisten with tears.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want my mom! I want my dad! I want it back the way it was!" he cried.

I pulled him against me. At first he tried to pull away before giving up and slumping against me.

"I know you miss your parents… and I know I'm a poor substitute for one, but I'm trying. I just need you to meet me halfway… I know what it's like to lose your parents. It hurts and I'm so sorry. I'd bring them back if I could, but I can't."

"It hurts." He sniffed.

"I know it does. But, you have to stop lashing out at people… And I know you've always taken care of Sam, but you're his brother. You're not his father."

"Someone has to be."

"And someone will… You're just a kid. Enjoy being one while you still can."

"I stopped being a kid four years ago." He hissed.

"I know and you've done a good job of taking care of your brother."

I held him for a few more minutes, until he pushed back and I let him go. That was when I noticed the crumpled old photograph in his hands.

"Is that your parents?" I asked, gesturing to the picture.

"I don't want to forget them… Sammy never knew Mom and soon he'll forget dad." He sadly whispered.

"No he won't… He has you to help him remember them." I replied, standing up saying, "How about we go on ahead downstairs. Then you can apologize to your brother and we can eat."

He stood up and I noticed the corner of a magazine sticking out from underneath his pillow. I pulled it out and stared at the copy.

"Dean, is this my Playboy Magazine?" I asked.

"Uh no!" he quickly replied before placing his picture on his nightstand and running out of the room.

I groaned before turning to follow him out. I paused before picking the old picture up.

A blonde women held a baby Sam, while a green eyed, freckled faced, dirty blonde sat in his father's lap. My eyes traveled towards the familiar dark haired man… Oh my God. What have I done?

I killed their father.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Party

**This chapter is basically introducing the Babybats' friends. All of their friends were created by DC, I mainly used Comic Vine to come up with the characters. And yes, I changed up their ages and origins. Just in case you have no idea who their friends are or want to know the age differences, I included a chart for ya'll. So, do not ask me how old a character is. Use this chart for reference. **

**Name **** ======== Age ========= Parents/Guardians **

**Jai West ======= 8 ====== Parents: Wally and Linda West **

**Irey West ======8 ====== Parents: Wally and Linda West**

**Cerdian ======= 10 ====== Parents: Garth and Dolphin**

**Martin Jordan ====6 ====== Parents: Hal and Carol Jordan/Guardian: Kyle Rayner**

**Lian Harper ===== 9 ======= Parents: Roy and Jade**

**Jon Kent ======= 5 ======= Parents: Conner and Cassie Kent**

**Mareena ======= 9 ======= Parents: Arthur and Mera**

**Sin Queen ====== 5 ======= Guardian: Artemis Queen**

**Lar Gand-Kent === 3 ======= Guardian: Chris Kent**

**Terry McGinnis=== 9 ======== Parent: Bruce Wayne/Guardians: Damian and Mia Wayne**

**Matt McGinnis==== 3 ======== Parent: Bruce Wayne/Guardians: Damian and Mia Wayne**

**Dean Wesson==== 8 ======== Guardian: Jason Wayne**

**Sam Wesson ==== 4 ======== Guardian: Jason Wayne**

**Johnny Wayne === 7 ======= Parents: Dick and Barbara Grayson-Wayne**

**Jamie Wayne ==== 7 ======= Parents: Dick and Barbara Grayson-Wayne**

**Mary Wayne ===== 4 ======= Parents: Dick and Barbara Grayson-Wayne**

**Jacqueline Wayne = 5 ======= Parents: Tim and Stephanie Wayne**

**Chapter 11: Christmas Party**

**Dean's POV**

"You'll be fine. You already know Terry, Johnny, Jamie, Jackie, Mary, and Matt." Jason said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Exactly. I know your family. I don't know these other people." I mumbled as the door to the big mansion opened.

A really pretty blonde opened the door and smiled.

"Jason! It's good to see you again!" the woman exclaimed.

"Hey Artemis. This is Dean and Sam." Jason replied.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm Artemis." She replied before we stepped inside their home.

"The adults are downstairs and the kids are upstairs." She explained before excusing herself.

"Dean, you and Sam go on upstairs and play with the others. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Jason said as I took Sam's hand and led him up the stairs.

We found Terry, Johnny, Jamie, Jackie, Mary, and Matt mixed in with nine other kids. Everyone seemed to be in a clique and played with each other. Everyone stopped what they were doing when we walked in.

Johnny and Jamie dragged us over to everyone and started to introduce us.

"Irey and Jai are twins like me and Jamie. But, they're both metahumans." Jonny said as we were introduced to each other.

Then we were dragged over to a dark haired boy with purple eyes and a blonde girl with green eyes. Apparently, they're both Atlantians that have inherited the same powers as their parents. Cerdian and Marina are both royalty.

After meeting the Atlantians, we met Martin Jordan. Like Sam, he never knew his mother. She was killed when he was a baby and no one knew anything about his father. Supposedly, his father was serving a sentence for a horrible crime. He's basically been raised by his brother his entire life.

Then we were introduced to Jon Kent. Named after his grandfather, Jonathan, Jon is the son of the former Superboy and Wonder Girl. He has blue eyes and black hair.

Chris Kent found Lar. He's from a planet called Daxon. Chris Kent found Lar in a crashed spaceship. He claims to remember nothing except for his name and his planet. It's weird he looks exactly like Clark, Jon, and Conner Kent.

Sin Queen is the adopted daughter of Artemis. Apparently, she was raised to be an assassin by someone named Lady Shiva. But, Dinah and Artemis brought her home with them instead.

The last one we met was Lian Harper; the daughter of Arsenal and Cheshire.

**********Break**********

**Damian's POV**

"Hey Damian." Colin greeted as he took a seat beside me.

"Colin." I retorted.

"Something wrong? You look kinda lonely."

"Grayson is outside building a snowman with West. Todd is developing plans to assassinate someone with Harper as he pretends not to envy his ex-best friend kiss his ex-girlfriend. My father is having sex with Wonder Woman. Drake is unpleasant to be around. My wife is talking to her sister and I cannot approach her without her father giving me death glances. And I have no desire to speak with any of these people in attendance."

**********Break**********

**Dean's POV**

A little while later, I stopped playing X-box with Cerdian and Terry and went to check on Sam. He was on the floor playing with racecars with Lar, Matt, and Jon. Before I could reach him, Lian blocked my path.

"Hi Dean."

"Um hey?"

"Come here." She insisted, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to a corner.

"What?" I asked as she let out a giggle.

"Mistletoe." She replied as she pointed towards the ceiling. "That means you gotta kiss me."

My cheeks turned bright red as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

All I did was stand there as she inched closer and closer.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

I wiped the rest of Diana's lipstick off of my neck as we made our way back to the others. Everyone was bragging about their grandchildren and children.

"My grandchild is to be king of the seven seas."

"My granddaughter can already shoot better than I can."

"My two grandchildren are twins and they're both metahumans."

"My granddaughter's prettier than yours."

"Well, I have six grandchildren and six sons!" I interrupted the original members of the Justice League.

Oh my God. Am I really that old? I'm bragging about my grandchildren.

"Ah, Bruce? I thought you had four sons and eight grandchildren?" Clark pointed out as I scowled at him and replied, "Shut up Clark. I'm freaking Batman. Do not correct me."

Shit. Terry and Matt. Perhaps it was a mistake not telling Damian and Mia the truth?

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

I watched as Donna laughed as Kyle told her some lame joke.

"Jason! Can you manage to focus!" Roy growled as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"I heard you." I growled.

"Whatever, man. We'll talk later." He muttered as I felt something tugging on my pants.

I looked down to see Sam yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"You tired?" I asked as he reached his arms up to me.

I picked him up and his head immediately fell against my collarbone as an arm wrapped around my neck, while the other clutched at my shirt.

"Looks like it's past someone's bedtime." Roy softly said as I nodded before looking at Sam.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Uh huh." He mumbled as he gave a slight nod.

"You ready to go home?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay. Let's find your brother."

"Kay."

"They're probably in the playroom." Roy suggested as I followed him up the stairs.

As we climbed the last of the steps, we came face to face with Dean and Lian kissing under mistletoe. Oh shit.

I thought I saw Roy's left eye twitch before he moved the fastest I'd ever seen him move. Please don't let him attempt to murder Dean. Please don't let him attempt to murder Dean.

Roy gave Dean a glare that could easily match Bruce's as he dragged his complaining daughter down the stairs who managed to shout, "Bye boyfriend!"

"Dean?" I questioned as his lost expression snapped to attention.

"She kissed me! I swear!"

"I believe you."

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We're going home now."

"Oh okay." He replied as I guided him down the stairs.

"So… How was it?" I asked as we headed towards the car.

He shrugged as a tiny smile played at his lips... I'm going to have a problem when he gets older.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the great reviews and comments! I'm now taking requests for this story :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Wayne Christmas Vacation

**Okay, so my family has two Christmas traditions. One is that we spend a few days in the mountains in Tennessee during Christmas vacation. The other is that we go to Callaway Gardens (It's a place in northern Georgia that has this Christmas light thingy called Fantasy in Lights). Every. Single. Year. I've been every year since 1995 (the year I was born). But, it's a tradition and it makes my parents happy even if my younger sister and I have to sit in Santa's lap. (I'm asking for Jensen Ackles this year. She's asking for Jared Padalecki…. Or the Winchesters. I don't really see a difference between them. Besides, I'm sure our boyfriends won't mind having them around) Anyway, I've decided to somewhat have the Waynes loosely share my family tradition.**

**Chapter 12: Wayne Christmas Vacation**

**Bruce's POV**

I looked around at the chaos around me as Alfred and I swapped glances. Barbara was struggling to hold onto her twins as Dick held Mary and tried to gather their luggage from the conveyor belt. Mia stood calmly as she held Matt and took Terry's hand as Damian insulted the staff for a lost suitcase and their incompetence. Tim was busy trying to understand someone one his cellphone as his wife tried to console their crying daughter who held up a Barbie with a missing shoe. Jason was too busy scanning the other passengers and glaring at everyone who came too close to his boys to even realize that his luggage had already passed him three times on the conveyor belt.

"Master Bruce. This is our last Christmas vacation away from the manor." Alfred sternly stated as Leslie rolled her eyes.

"Yes Alfred."

**********Break**********

"Alright. The cabin is three stories with ten bedrooms. The third floor has three bedrooms along with three bathrooms and an attic. Terry, Dean, Johnny, and Jamie will be on the third floor in the room with the bunk beds. Alfred and Leslie will be in the other bedroom on the third floor. And I will also be in the master bedroom on the third floor." I stated as the two groups grabbed their luggage and headed upstairs. "The remainder of the second floor has the rest of the bedrooms. Dick and Barbara in one room. Tim and Stephanie in another bedroom. Damian and Mia in another room. Mary and Jackie will share a room. Sam and Matt can share if they want. And Jason, you have your own room. The first floor has a kitchen, dining room, living room, game room, and two bathrooms."

Everyone split up and went their separate ways to get settled in and unpack before dinner.

**Terry's POV**

The four of us dragged our stuff up to the third floor and found the room with two bunk beds. Before Dean or I could claim the top bunks, we were practically pushed out of the way by the twins who used their acrobatic skills to claim both of the top bunks.

Dean took a seat on the bottom bunk as the twins headed back downstairs.

"Dean? You okay?" I asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"It's just that… Sam's never had a real Christmas before. I haven't had one since I was four… the year before my mom died… And now I've lost my dad."

"I know how you feel. My parents are dead too… Matt hasn't had a real Christmas either… And now me and my brother and you and your brother have new families. It'll never be the same again."

"I know." he huffed.

"Don't get me wrong, I miss my parents. Mia's not so bad, but Damian's almost like a pain in the ass older brother than a father. But, it's also kinda nice not being on the streets. I don't have to worry about anything now… And Jason can't be that bad, right?"

"He's not so bad… Sam likes him. But, I just get mixed feelings."

"It's because you have trust issues. I know, I have them too." He replied.

"I just thought that Jason wanted me to hurt me, but if he was going to, he'd have already done it… I just don't wanna wake up in the place Jason saved us from. I don't want this to be a dream."

"I know how you feel. But, if this is a dream, I hope we never wake up."

We tossed our stuff into the closet before heading back downstairs to find Damian, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Bruce in the living room talking. Matt and Sam were on the rug in front of the fireplace playing with cars.

"We're going shopping." Barbara stated as she helped Mary into her coat.

Stephanie was busy helping Jackie into her coat as Leslie and Mia chatted. Leslie, Babs, Stephanie, Mia, Mary, and Jackie were all going shopping. That left me, Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Jay, Tim, Damian, Dean, Johnny, Jamie, Sam, and Matt to fend for ourselves.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

I set a couple of handful of Oreos down on the table with a few glasses of milk for the boys. I separated the cookies onto separate napkins and gave a glass of milk and a few cookies to each of the boys. Dean, Terry, Johnny, Jamie, and Matt immediately grabbed a cookie, dipped it in milk and stuffed it into their mouths.

"Thank you." Sam politely said as I took a seat at the table.

"Thanks." The others mumbled.

"You're welcome… Don't you want yours, Sam?" I asked as he continued to stare at me.

"You ain't gots any cookies." He pointed out before sliding the napkin over to me. "You can have one of mine."

Dean rolled his eyes as I slid the napkin back over to the four year old.

"Thank you, Sammy, but those cookies are for you. I'll have some later."

"Kay." He responded before dunking one of the Oreos into his milk.

He seemed to contemplate something as he slowly ate his cookie.

"Is Santa Claus real?" he asked as I froze. "Cause Grandpa said he find us in the mountains."

If I tell him yes, I've just lied to him and I'll eventually have to tell him the truth… But, if I say no, he'll cry and it'll crush him. I've always known the truth. My parents couldn't ever afford anything… But, I don't want to hurt him. He's four… And what about the other boys? Johnny and Jamie believe in Santa, but I'm not sure about Terry and Matt or Dean.

"Of course Santa's real, Sammy." Dean said, smiling at his brother.

Sam's smile practically lit up the entire room. As far as he was concerned, anything Dean said was true.

"Your brother's right, Sam." Dick said as he came into the dining room. "I've seen him."

Dick now held all of the boys' attention as he proceeded to tell them some eccentric story about how he met him on patrol one night.

**********Break**********

"Jason. Jason. Jason."

I opened my eyes to see Dean standing beside my bed, in his pajamas, pushing against my shoulder. Sam was still curled up around his teddy bear with his head resting on my outstretched arm, dead to the world.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something? Did you want to sleep with me?" I sleepily asked.

He crossed his arms and replied, "I'm eight. I'm not a baby."

I yawned before replying, "What's wrong?"

He paused to look at his sleeping brother before softly replying, "I know Santa's not real, but Sammy doesn't… But, he's four. He needs something to believe in. No matter what I had to do, I always made sure he got something for Christmas from Santa… Don't take this away from him. It'll hurt him… Please."

"I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you or your brother."

"Good… It's the same way with Terry and Matt. Terry knows, but Matt doesn't and he doesn't Matt to get hurt either."

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone, Dean. I promise."

**********Break**********

**Dean's POV**

"Oh Alfred, don't they all look so adorable in their little red and green sweaters." Leslie squealed as we lined up to take a family photo.

After the photo was over, everyone was herded into the cars to go see Santa. I held Sammy's hand as we waited in line with our "cousins."

"Dean! Look!" Sam yelled as he pointed to the man dressed in a red suit sitting in a chair.

"Yeah, it's Santa." I replied, not looking forward to getting into some weirdo's lap.

Terry and Matt went first, then Jackie. We were next.

I glared at the "elf" that helped me onto the man's lap. Sammy merely smiled and offered the "elf" a small thank you.

"Ho-ho-ho! Smile!" Santa chanted as I was blinded by the flashing camera. "So, what do you want for Christmas, little boy?" he asked, looking at me.

"A 1969 Chevy Impala." I said before cupping my hand around his ear and whispering, "And I want to find out who killed my father."

The man blinked and clearly didn't know what to say before Sammy tugged on his sleeve. He turned his head and looked down at my brother.

"Mister Santa Clause?"

"Yes?"

"I love my new daddy, but I also want a new mommy."

Both Santa and I were shocked at his request.

"Well, um… Sometimes boys, the timing isn't right for what we truly want. But, if the two of you are patient and continue to be good boys and if the timing is right, your wishes will be granted, but only time will tell."

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"So what did we ask Santa for?" I asked my grandchildren.

"The entire Batman Lego set and a jungle gym!" the twins excitedly stated.

"Me and Mary want American girl dolls!" Jackie exclaimed.

"A kwiddie cwat." **(A kitty cat)** Matt babbled.

"An Xbox." Terry shrugged.

"I wanna Mommy." Sam whispered as I glanced over at Jason who looked ready to kill himself.

"What about you Dean?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"There must be something you want." I prodded.

"A 1969 Chevy Impala."

"Nice car… I own one."

"You do?"

"Have Jason bring you to the manor and I'll show you my collection."

"Okay." He replied, perking up slightly.

**********Break**********

**Jason's POV**

Damn. Sam wants a mom and I'm not even dating anyone right now. I don't even think I'm ready for marriage. I don't want that kind of commitment in my life yet. Yeah, I have two boys, but a wife? I'm not ready… I mean, I'm only thirty. I still have time, right?

And then Dean… I'm not getting him a car until he's at least fifteen and I can't tell him I killed his father. Can I? If I did, he'd hate me more than he already does. It's not a secret that he doesn't trust me… or anyone for that matter and if I-

"Jason?" Barbara called, stepping onto the snow covered deck overlooking the snow covered valley and mountains around us.

"Mia, Stephanie, Leslie, and I are going shopping to get Christmas presents for the kids… We were wondering if you wanted to come or if you wanted us to do your shopping for you."

"I… um… I guess I'll go." I replied.

"Jason, are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand on my arm.

"I'm fine, Barbie."

"Right. Because someone who is perfectly fine smokes an unlit cigarette."

Dammit. "Maybe I'm just that talented."

"Of course. I'd almost forgotten how talented you are." She sarcastically replied before turning and expecting me to follow.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"Bruce, dear. Look." Leslie said as she stepped onto the snow covered balcony with me behind her.

I peered over the railing and heard laughter. I could see that four separate teams had been formed. Dick, Tim, Mary, and Jackie were a team. Jason, Damian, Sam, and Matt were a team. Mia, Stephanie, Johnny, and Terry were a team. Barbara, Jamie, and Dean made up the last time. They were currently having a snowball fight.

"You know, there is room for one more." Alfred added, coming to join Leslie and I on the balcony.

"Well, Barbara, Jamie, and Dean do have an unfair advantage." I smirked before vaulting over the railing of the second floor and landing beside Jamie as he nearly stumbled from the shock.

"Grandpa! That was so cool! You're on our team!" he shouted.

**********Break*********

Jason held onto Sam's hand and kept his other hand on Dean's shoulder, while Stephanie held onto Tim's arm as their daughter played some kind of clapping game with Mary. Dick and Barbara were too busy yelling at their twins to get down from a tree that they had climbed. Alfred and Leslie held hands as they chatted with the staff. Damian was arguing with Terry as Mia tried to play referee. I held Matt as we waited for the trolley.

"Are you ready to see the lights, Matt?" I asked as the three year old smiled.

"Uh huh."

The trolley pulled up and everyone boarded. For the next hour, we were entertained by over eight million Christmas lights at night. Cheesy Christmas music played as my grandchildren pointed and exclaimed and marveled at the different scenes.

**********Break**********

Alfred and Leslie were in the kitchen baking gingerbread men and letting the kids decorate them. Soon, they finished decorating and everyone gathered around in the living room with their gingerbread and hot cocoa.

Bright and excited eyes looked up at me from the rug in front of the fireplace as I picked up _Twas the Night Before Christmas_.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all-" I began before finishing with, "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night."

The younger ones were practically carried to bed as the older ones were forced to go to bed. Everyone else went to bed as well. After all, we had to be up in a few hours to put everything Santa would bring together.

**********Break**********

**Johnny's POV**

I glanced over at the alarm clock below us. It's only two in the morning! Ugh!

"Pssst! Jamie! Are you awake!" I hissed.

"Yes."

"Johnny, would it kill you to whisper softly!" Terry hissed as I peered down at him in the bunk below mine."

"Sorry."

"Seriously, you two are being way too loud." Dean growled from his bunk below Jamie.

"Well, the two of you are awake too." I pointed out.

"Do you think Santa came yet?" Jamie asked, hopefully.

"No way. It's too early." Terry said before he yawned.

Jamie and I both groaned. Why does he have to take so long!

"Do you think we can go check?" Jamie asked before we jumped down onto the floor.

The next second, the door was pushed open by Uncle Damian. Jamie and I quickly scrambled back into our bunks as he marched into the room.

"Do. Not. Get. Out. Of. Bed. Again." He threatened. "If you wake me up again by jumping on the floor, I shall-"

"Lighten up, Damian. Shouldn't you be taking care of your winged monkeys anyway?" Terry interrupted as our youngest uncle glared at him.

Dean laughed as Jamie and I tried to hide to stifle our laughter behind pillows.

"Go to sleep!" Damian ordered before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

I was awakened by the spontaneous shouts of "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" I groaned as I glanced at my alarm clock. It's only half past five. Yet, my door was thrown open by a small army of midgets screaming at me to get up before they dashed to the next room.

I reluctantly got up and stumbled down to the living room on the first floor. I sank into my chair as the adults gathered around on the couches, while Johnny, Jamie, Mary, and Jackie made a beeline for their piles of presents.

Yet, Dean, Sam, Terry, and Matt merely stood by the doorway with overwhelmed expressions. Jason quietly pulled his two aside and whispered something to them as Damian and Mia merely sat on their couch, unsure of what to do.

"Damian, why don't you show Terry and Matt what Santa brought. And then you can give them their other presents." I suggested as he nodded before crossing the room with a tiny kitten for Matt. Mia followed him with an Xbox in her arms.

**Jason's POV**

"It's a bit overwhelming isn't it?" I asked, kneeling in front of them.

"There's a lot of stuff in here." Dean said softly.

"Yeah. I felt that way when I had my first Christmas with Bruce… It was overwhelming for me. I'd never seen so many presents… But, I guess I just got used to it after a while. It'll take time for the two of you to adjust." I replied as Sam swiped at his eyes with his pajama sleeve.

"I didn't get a mommy." Sam sniffed.

"Hey now. Don't cry. You remember what Santa said? It's gonna take time for him to find the perfect mommy for us. He's still looking… It'll take time, Sam. He has to find a mommy that will play with you and smiles a lot and can cook and has a good heart and-"

"But, we got you kinda fast." Sam said as he pointed at me.

"Well yeah, but I'm not perfect-"

"Ah huh! I don't wanna nother daddy! I want you!" Sam yelled, quickly wrapping his arms around my neck.

"And I don't want anyone except for you and Dean." I replied, pulling Dean over to me.

I held them for a few minutes before letting them go and saying, "Dean, why don't you and Sam go check out what's under the tree for you two."

**Bruce's POV**

After every single present was opened, it was time for me to give mine to my grandchildren.

"Terry, Dean, Johnny, Jamie, Mary, Jackie, Sam, and Matt, your presents from me are outside." I said as the eight of them scrambled to get outside.

Outside were eight identical miniature Batmobiles built by Lucius Fox for children.

"Ah Bruce, when you asked Fox to design these, you did tell him not to include the same features as the Batmobile, right?" Tim asked as my eyes grew wide.

"Hey guys! Look! There's a button for a rocket launcher!" Johnny shouted.

"Johnny! No!"

"_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_


	13. Chapter 13: Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 13: Death Do Us Part**

**Damian's POV**

"Damian." Mia called as I turned away from the computer to see her helping Matthew into a coat.

"Yes?" I replied as she stood with the child on her hip.

"I'm taking Matt to his dentist appointment. Do me a favor and pick up Terry."

I groaned as she glared at me.

"Now, Damian." She insisted.

"Fine."

**********Break**********

"Damian, I'm hungry." Terrence whined as I brought my Lamborghini to a stop at the red-light.

"I do not care."

"I'm gonna tell Mia that you don't feed me."

"What do you want?" I growled, stepping on the gas as the light changed.

"McDonalds."

"Absolutely not. You will eat something proper and nutritious."

"Fun sucker." He mumbled as I shot a glare at him.

"We shall eat at home." I stated as we drove passed the city limits sign and headed towards the estate I owned that was located near Father, Grayson, and Drake. Todd was the only one who lived within the actual city.

The rest of the drive was in silence as I kept my eyes on the road and he kept his on his window. About twenty minutes later, I had pulled into the garage. Mia's Porsche was still missing. Terrence climbed out and slammed the door behind him as I clenched my teeth.

You. Do. Not. Slam. The. Door. Of. A. Lamborghini. Ever.

I mumbled curses about children under my breath as I climbed out. I looked over to yell at the child, but momentarily froze as I noticed the masked man, clad in a black with one gloved hand twisting the boy's arm behind his back and the other was clamped over his mouth.

The look of fear on the child's face was the last thing I saw.

**********Break***********

A gun was pressed against my back as a hand on my shoulder guided me forward. A black satin hood was over my head, a thick cloth had been stuffed into my mouth, and my hands were zip tied behind my back. I was soon jerked to a stop as I heard a door in front of me open. I was roughly shoved inside and pushed onto my stomach. I was freed from the ziptie as the door behind me slammed shut.

I yanked the hood off of my head and spat the cloth out of my mouth. I discovered I was not alone in the tiny room.

Mother?

"Hello Damian."

"What is the meaning of this! Where is Terrence!" I demanded to know.

"Calm down, Damian. The boy is fine… I'd never harm a child, especially one with so much potential." She smiled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"We will talk more about the boy later."

"You stay away from him!"

"But, first we shall talk about your annulment." she replied, completely ignoring my statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! How dare you disgrace our name by giving it to that disease-ridden prostitute!"

"Do not talk about my wife in that manner." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"How dare I? How dare you! I haven't spoken to you in thirteen years! You made me an enemy of your house when I sided with Grayson over you! I was banished from the League of Shadows! And then you decide to kidnap me out of nowhere for a talk! Why are you here now! What do you want from me!"

"Your grandfather is sick… Even the pit cannot heal him… We need an heir, Damian. You and your father are the only-"

"And we both refuse."

She ignored me and continued with, "The contract your grandfather made with David Cain must be honored."

"No."

She quickly crossed the room and placed her hands on my shoulders. I contemplated removing them as she sighed.

"My son… It is you who is promised to Cassandra Cain. Only you can fulfill the contract and unite-"

I knocked her hands away from my shoulders and spitefully replied, "No! I am not going to marry her! I belong to another! There is nothing you can do to change my mind!"

Her eyes narrowed as she replied, "Very well. Then you shall be responsible for what will happen next."

"If you come near my family, I shall not hesitate kill you." I threatened as she merely smiled.

"We shall see, my son. We shall see." She replied, walking past me and unlocking the door.

I followed her as she led me down a hallway and came to a stop outside of the very last door located on the hallway. She gestured me to enter. I shot her a skeptical glance, but opened the door to find Terrence lying on a small cot.

"It is merely a sedative. He shall wake within the next hour or two." She said as I knelt down beside his unconscious form and checked his pulse. "You have two days to kill or divorce the one who sleeps in your bed. You have two days to return Terrence and Matthew to their rightful place-"

"And if I don't?" I hissed, hefting the boy into my arms.

She merely smiled and added, "I'd enjoy the time you have left with your family. It's death due you part, isn't it?"

I ignored her comment but asked, "You claimed he had potential and you ordered me to return them to their rightful place. What did you mean?"

"Ask your father, Damian."

**********Break**********

"Damian! What happened! Where were you! What's wrong with Terry! Why is he unconscious!" Mia screamed as I walked in with him passed out in my arms.

"Nothing happened… He fell when he got out of the car and hit his head… He's fine."

"Damian! He could have a concussion! He could-"

"I said he's fine!" I snapped. "Now, go pack. We're staying with my father for a few days."

"What? Why? What really happened?"

"Just do it, Mia!"

She glared at me before heading up the stairs. Ten minutes later, Terrance finally decided to wake up.

"Damian?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?" he asked.

"You hit your head. You were unconscious for a while."

Our eyes met and his immediately narrowed before he replied, "You're lying. We both know it wasn't a dream. Who were those ninjas? Why did-"

"It was a dream! Do not argue with me!"

"Whatever." He muttered.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

I sat at the Batcomputer and searched through case files until I was interrupted by Alfred.

"Master Bruce, Master Damian and his family are here."

"I'm coming." I replied, getting up and climbing the staircase.

Damian met me halfway on the stairs. He looked ready to kill someone.

"Father. We need to talk. Now."

**********Break**********

**Talia's POV**

I stood before David Cain and his silent and deadly daughter.

"I want to speak to Ra's!" he demanded.

"My father is not seeing anyone at this point."

"We had a contract!"

"And it shall be honored! But, there are complications."

"What complications?"

"As of now, there are three heirs… Two of them are untrained… But, they will learn our ways."

"Our agreement was for the original not replicas."

"I know, but he is being rather… difficult at the moment."

"We shall see… And where are the other heirs along with the original?"

"Gotham." I replied, handing over images of Damian, Terrence, and Matthew.

"I want what belongs to me… Yet, someone is in the way of our contract."

"Who?" he growled as I handed over the girl's picture.

"My son is wed to her."

"That was not part of our agreement!"

"I am aware of that… I'm sure that they won't be together for much longer… After all, marriage only lasts until death can separate them."

"Cassandra!" he yelled as she stepped forward and took the photograph from his outstretched hand. "You know what to do."


	14. Author's Note:1

**Author's Note 1**

**Hello, wonderful readers, who will actually read this. I just needed to address a couple of things:**

**Regarding Sam and Dean:**

**Okay, Sam and Dean are NOT the Winchesters from Supernatural. Sorry to disappoint nearly all of you, but I just modeled the characters after them, because I love them so much. **

**Regarding my cover photo for this story:**

**If you have looked at the image, it's a picture of Ian Somerhalder, Logan Lerman, Kellan Lutz, and Taylor Lautner and a label of who I see them as. So, do not ask me if Jason and Dean are both Jensen Ackles. The answer is no. Just look at the picture. That is who I see them as and that is who they will be described as.**

**Regarding Cass Cain:**

**I am well aware of the fact that she was adopted by Bruce and blah, blah, blah. But, this story (as well as every single story I've written) is an AU. So, don't expect her to be adopted by Bruce anytime soon. I have other plans for her.**

**Regarding the previous chapter:**

**A lot of you have asked about Talia's comment about Mia being a prostitute in the previous chapter. In my story, she isn't one. Talia only said it because she was pissed at Damian for marrying another girl that wasn't his betrothed.**

**Regarding other stories:**

**Yes, this is the fourth story in my Bat Bros series. So, you should probably read the other three, because they are all related. And this story is also related to Second Chances and my DC Family stories.**

**Many of you have also freaked out when I hint at future chapters like when I hinted at Martin Jordan being raised by Kyle or Chris Kent coming back into the picture. These are merely chapters belonging in this story or others that I haven't told yet. Relax, they're coming. **

**Regarding Character Deaths:**

**I piss a lot of people off when I kill characters like when I killed off Connor and Tula in Big Bird and Little Wing. Sorry guys, but that's life. Everything I do is for a reason.**

**I DO NOT BRING PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE… I only have one exception and that is f the character never really died, I just wanted you to believe they did. Take Chris Kent for an example. **

**Spoiler Alert: Two main characters will die and ya'll will have to vote on who you want to live out of those two.**

**Regarding me:**

**College has once again started for me on 1/8/15. So, I'm not going to be updating as much. Sorry to disappoint all of you again, but I have to live in the real world and focus on grades again.**

**Regarding Ya'll:**

**I love ya'll! Thanks for all the comments, follows, favorites! You guys are awesome! **

**PM me if you have any questions :)**


End file.
